


Always be mine

by Sunce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunce/pseuds/Sunce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y ellos eran un par de cuervos enamorados, volando juntos en el amplio cielo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always be mine

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primera inscursión en Haikyuu, y espero que no la única.
> 
> Para Ross, mi amada waifu, mi alma gemela. Gracias por insistirme a ver Haikyuu, estamos juntas nuevamente en un nuevo fandom. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Corazona, sigue brillando! Lamento publicarlo con un día de atraso pero recuerda que lo hice con todo mi amor.
> 
> Haikyuu! pertenece a Furudate-sensei

**Always be mine**

_Capitulo único._

**.**

_Si en algún momento llego a caer tú amor me elevará,_

_Yo puedo volar por ti._

**Always be mine—F.T. Island**

**.**

No saben cómo pasó, ni cuándo empezó pero una mañana todo era diferente entre ellos. Todos podían notarlo, las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado; Kageyama se encontraba más tranquilo, relajado, confiado; y Hinata brillaba más de lo usual, eso y sin contar con sus sonrisas abrasadoras cada que veía a Kageyama colocar el balón para él. 

Era risible como pasaron de ser rivales jurados a lo que sea que tuvieran en estos momentos, en donde el juego traspasa a la realidad y se volvía tangible. Ya no eran Kageyama Tobio y Hinata Shoyo ahora eran un _ellos,_ un _nosotros,_ una sola entidad; no como el dúo de Karasuno sino como una pareja de enamorados.

Un par de cuervos enamorados.

Y ellos confiaban su vida el uno al otro, todos lo podían ver, en la cancha y fuera de ella y cuando se miraban durante los partidos, los entrenamientos o cualquier evento se podían leer los _“Vuela alto, Hinata”_ que Tobio parecía dedicarle en cada ocasión a Shoyo, mientras Hinata parecía responderle _“Yo puedo volar por ti”_ y le entregaba su mejor sonrisa.

Y no importa cómo ni cuándo pasó porque todos sabían que en algún momento pasaría y han estado ahí, junto a ellos, como fieles espectadores mirando como un par de cuervos enamorados vuelan juntos en el amplio cielo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Sé que tendré fallos pues aún no me acostumbro a escribir sobre ellos, soy relativamente nueva. Prometo hacerlo mejor para la próxima.


End file.
